La lucha entre dos Gryfindors
by delux-since
Summary: ke es lo ke puede hacer que dos inseparables Gryffindors se peleen?... una preciosa chica... época merodeadores 6º año!
1. Chapter 1

Al abrir los ojos quedó cegado por el sol de primeros de septiembre que a las 7 de la mañana ya inundaba la habitación.

Año nuevo, curso nuevo, clases de nuevo, tener que soportar a quejicus de nuevo...

En definitiva un nuevo año en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y Hechicería implicaba muchas diversiones y también muchos riesgos.

Eso joseph lo sabía muy bien. Llevaba ya 5 años en aquel colegio, y era su hogar casi tanto como lo era su casa.

Joseph Dawson era un merodeador, o por lo menos uno de ellos. En total eran 5: Canuto-Sirius Black, Cornamenta-James Potter, Lunático-Remus Lupin, Colagusano-Peter Pettigrew y Delko-Joseph Dawson.

Eran los alborotadores de Hogwarts en su época, y todos, menos Lupin eran animagos ilegales. Sirius era un enorme perro negro, James un hermoso ciervo, Peter una rata y Joseph un precioso puma de ojos grises.

Os preguntareis que porque si todos eras animagos no registrados porque Lupin ¿no? Pues Lupin tenía un pequeño secreto, muy bien guardado, solamente lo sabía su familia sus amigos y el director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. Remus Lupin era un licántropo.

Le habían mordido a los 5 años y desde entonces cada mes tenía que soportar una noche de tortura y soledad. Pero sus amigos al enterarse no iban a permitir de lupin pasara por eso solo y se transformaron en animales para poder acompañarle en sus escapadas mensuales.

Cada chico era diferente de los demás, aunque todos levantaban pasiones entre las hembras del colegio. Sirius era un tremendo moreno de ojos grises con melena corta a la altura de los hombros y un cuerpo impresionante. A James le caracterizaba su pelo indomable de color azabache y sus ojos color avellana, con una expresión dulce y amable, Remus y el eran los sensibles del grupo, y James estaba enamorado de Lily Evans con la que salí desde finales del año anterior.

Remus tenía el cabello castaño, rizado ligeramente largo, y sus ojos siempre mostraban lo que sentía.

Peter era el amargado del grupo, el resto de los merodeadores eran sus "guarda-espaldas" y tenía la habilidad de huir de todas la situaciones como una asquerosa rata (N/a: nunca mejor dicho). Era de corta estatura con el cabello ralo y la expresión de su cara cada vez se asemejaba más a la de dicho roedor.

Joseph era definitivamente el rompecorazones del grupo; rubio, su cabello ligeramente largo y desordenado le daba un aire de chico malo junto con su atractiva perilla, y sus enormes ojos grises se asemejaban a la luz de los fríos amaneceres de invierno. Al igual que Sirius se había acostado con la mitad del colegio y era el típico "me disfrutas una noche, y luego si te he visto no me acuerdo" hasta ahora no había encontrado a ninguna persona a la que amase realmente, solo eran obsesiones y luego todo perdía el encanto.

Se levanto de su cama desperezándose para luego descorrer los doseles rojos y dorados de su cama.

Todos sus amigos aún dormían a excepción de Peter al que ni saludó puesto que no se llevaban bien. Así que decidió bajar a la sala común a saludar a antiguos compañeros y a visualizar nuevas posibles presas para ese año.

Se vistió con algo sencillo y bajo las escaleras con paso lento, aburrido. Al llegar a la sala común vio sentada en un sillón frente a su amiga Lily, la novia de James, hablando animadamente con una chica, parecía nueva, mmm... tenía buena pinta lo que podía ver desde atrás. Una larga cabellera rizada, casi rubia le caía por la espalda, sujeta por una visera blanca; llevaba una camiseta de manga larga blanca, con los puños naranjas, los hombros al aire dejando ver su dorada piel. Unos pantalones vaqueros algo anchos dejaban a la imaginación sus encantos de la parte baja del cuerpo.

De repente Lily miró hacia las escaleras y al verle grito:

- ¡¡Joss...!

Haciendo que la chica que estaba de espaldas a él se diera la vuelta. Entonces pudo admirar su alucinante belleza, la visera casi le tapaba los ojos, color ámbar, casi naranjas que recordaban a los de un tigre, una pequeña nariz con un piercing naranja, y unos labios rosados y carnosos... Tuvo un fuerte impulso de acercarse y morder, besar, lamer esos labios hasta quedar exhausto

-Hola- miró a su alrededor, para saber a quien saludaba salio de su asombró cuando se dio cuenta de que la chica le saluda a él mientras agitaba la mano suavemente.

-Hola preciosa- se acercó a ella simulando ser un gentil caballero, se arrodillo le cogió la mano y la beso en el dorso-. Joseph Dawson a su disposición para lo que necesite. Después de eso se levanto intentando adivinar los pensamientos de la chica pero su mirada enigmática solo le dejo mas confundido.

-No le hagas caso, eso se lo dice a todas- la voz que habló sonó tan despectiva que Joseph se dio la vuelta asombrado para ver quien era-.

- ¡Stefany!-una chica de largo pelo moreno y penetrante mirada azul le hacía una mueca despectiva mientras descruzaba las piernas para luego volver a cruzarlas sentada donde estaba dejando ver por un momento su tanga verde transparente y su vello negro y rizado. La chica estaba traumatizada ya que Joss solo se la había tirado veces contadas dos -. ¿Que dices?-dijo este intentando ser amable, pero si la morena seguía buscándolo finalmente le encontraría, solo porque era una golfa y se había obsesionado con él no tenía ningún derecho a hacer eso.

-La verdad Dawson, siempre digo la verdad aunque a veces joda- tras decir esto se levantó y se acercó peligrosamente a Joseph-. A mi también se me da muy bien mentir- le susurró demasiado cerca del oído-. A ver si te crees que mis orgasmos eran ciertos...

-¡¡MALDITA ZORRA FURCIA, ALEJATE DE MI Y OLVIDAME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!- lo que más odiabaera que insinuaran que no las dejaba satisfechas, cuando él sabía que Stefany lo había disfrutado como nunca-.

Se sentó en un sillón con la cabeza gacha entre las manos, resoplando, decididamente hoy no era su día.

-Cualquiera diría que lo que diga "esa" te importa- la que había hablado era Lily así que Joseph levantó la cabeza y le mandó una mirada asesina haciendo que la muchacha no pudiera evitar sonreír.

-Lily, querida, sabes que no, pero me conoces y sabes perfectamente lo que me molesta y lo que no...

-claro que si, solo era una broma tonto...-se sentó junto a él y le giró la cabeza agarrándole de la barbilla-. Tranquilo ¿vale? Y anímate o ¿que pensará Shane de ti?

-¿Shane?- Joseph la miró extrañado, ¿de quien estaba hablando?

- No me he presentado, yo soy Shane Williams, he venido nueva este año, de un colegio de España, y me encanta esto- al sonreír dejo ver unos perfectos dientes, como diamantes perfectamente alineados, realmente era muy hermosa-.

-Encantado, no hagas caso de lo que ha dicho la perra de Stefany...

-Tranquilo, no te voy a colgar ningún cartel, pero antes de nada tengo que conocerte para decir lo contrario...

A Joseph no le gusto nada ese comentario, esperaba parecerle grandioso a Shane, como una especie de dios rubio (N/a: a quien nos recuerdaaaaaaaaa? Drakinnn). Eso solía pasarle con casi todas las chicas, incluso a las de cursos superiores. Los merodeadores eran los sex-simbol del colegio, sobretodo Joseph y Sirius, pero al parecer aquella chica permanecía impasible ante ellos.

-bueno voy a despertar a los chicos- la voz le salió mas fría de lo que habría deseado, pero sin dejar de mostrarse inmutable subió las escaleras de dos en dos-.

Shane estaba muy confusa, al ver a aquel chico había sentido algo muy extraño, pero se prometió a sí misma hacía bastante, que nunca dejaría que los demás notasen sus sentimientos, era la mujer de hielo cuando lo quería. Sobretodo en los temas amorosos.

Lily propuso bajar a desayunar, pero ella quería esperar al dios rubio como había decidido llamarlo en secreto (N/a: jajajajajajaja) así que se dedicó a poner excusas tontas, diciendo que quería conocer a los demás chicos y cosas por el estilo.

Al subir, Joseph vio que todos estaban ya levantados; Remus se había vestido ya, James salía del baño con solamente una toalla alrededor de la cintura (N/a: ahhhhhhhhhh babas babas babas...) y Sirius se estaba abrochando los pantalones e iba sin camisa (ahhhhhhhhhh más babas más babaaaaaas).

- Venga chicos daros prisa, Lily nos está esperando sola-dijo mientras se sentaba en su cama, con la moral por los suelos, pero él tampoco lo reconocería nunca, tenia el listón demasiado alto como para dejar ver que un simple comentario de una chica le había dejado en ese estado-.

Al cabo de unos minutos los 4 chicos bajaban las escaleras hacia la sala común ( Peter había desaparecido). Al ver a Lily, James se tiró en sus brazos comenzó a darle rápidos besitos por toda la cara y a abrazarla con fuerza.

Los otros dos chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a Shane. Sirius la repasó de arriba abajo varias veces antes de acercarse a Remus y susurrarle

- Este trofeo será mío antes que de Joseph, te lo aseguro- después sus ojos se posaron en el cuerpo de la chica de manera muy pícara como si quisiera desnudarla con la fuerza de la mirada-.

Joseph se dirigió hacia Shane con la intención de acompañarla hasta el comedor y mostrarle un poco el castillo, pero se quedó a medio camino al ver como Sirius la agarraba del brazo y se la llevaba por la puerta de la sala común. En ese momento estaba furioso, muy furioso, habría podio derribar a un trol de un puñetazo si se lo hubiera propuesto. Sirius se las iba a pagar, su venganza sería silenciosa, pero inminente.

Con su estado de humor arremetió con lo primero que encontró a su paso, que fue una pequeña mesita de madera, a la que dio una patada tan fuerte que la partió en varios pedazos, haciendo que la gente le mirara extrañado.

-¿¿QUE PASA?-su cara estaba roja de ira, y no iba a ceder ante nadie, ni siquiera ante Sirius que era como su hermano, esa chica sería primero para él, costase lo que costase.

Shane había quedado sorprendida por Sirius, parecía un chaval muy simpático, además de enormemente atractivo, y le atrajo desde que le vio aparecer por la escalera de su habitación.

Cuando pasaban junto a los cuadros Sirius le explicaba que los personajes de estos se movía de un lienzo a otro y que hablaban, pero cuando Shane quedó mas impresionada fue cuando entraron en el gran comedor. Esa mañana el cielo estaba de un azul inmaculado, sin rastro de nubes, ese azul le recordó a los ojos de Sirius, y sonrió disimuladamente al ver cuanta atención le prestaba el moreno.

A Shane siempre le había gustado que los chicos estuviesen pendientes de ella, y la verdad es que el ojigris le había impresionado mucho, era muy apuesto, y vía Lily se había enterado que tanto Joseph como él tenía una larga lista de conquistas.

Se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentaron hacia la mitad, se fijó el los platos dorados con montones de comida y las jarras con café y zumo de calabaza.

-¿Quieres zumo, tostadas, huevos con beicon, pastel de chocolate, de fresa, de...?-le preguntó Sirius a Shane acercándose peligrosamente a su cara-.

Shane se retiró un poco, sin dejar mostrar que le incomodaban esos acercamientos tan directos, con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

- Café y tostadas, gracias- dijo alegremente para después mirar hacia atrás y ver al resto de los merodeadores dirigiéndose hacia ellos-.

Joseph se sentó al lado derecho de Shane, ya que Sirius se había sentado a su lado izquierdo, y cogiendo la jarra de zumo se sirvió frunciendo el ceño, pensativo.

"¿¿Por que Sirius me hace esto? Me gustaría hablar con él y decirle que necesito a esa chica para mi, pero no. Sirius no lo entendería y solo se reiría de mí, además, decírselo solo implicaría que pusiese más empeño para conquistarla, porque seguro que es lo que se propone".

Shane se dio la vuelta para coger el azúcar, y vio a Joseph con la vista fija en los huevos que tenía en el plato, de vez en cuando hacía una mueca o fruncía el ceño o soltaba un pequeño gruñido.

-¿Sueles hacer eso a menudo?-le preguntó curiosa, le pareció un chico muy simpático, muy buena persona, de esas que sabes que puedes confiar en ellas y no sabes realmente porque-.

Joss salió de su ensimismamiento al oír una dulce voz que le hablaba, al girarse y vio a Shane puso su sonrisa más encantadora, enseñando parte de su dentadura

-No, simplemente estaba pensando lo hermosa que eres, me has impresionado ¿sabes?- al decir esto le levantó suavemente la visera dejando ver sus ojos naranjas-.

-Gracias Joseph...-respondió ella, sinceramente agradecida, pero no lo interpreto como debía, simplemente pensó que Joseph lo decía como un comentario cualquiera, no para conquistarla-.

-Joss... Llámame Joss, Joseph, solo me lo llaman los conocidos, no los amigos -tras decir esto volvió a su plato observando de reojo a Shane para ver como reaccionaba-.

Shane sonrió abiertamente y se sumergió en su café.

Sirius, que había observado toda la escena, se reía con James de un chiste que había contado Lily, pero por dentro ardía de rabia al ver la sonrisa que le dedicó Shane a Joss, particularmente a Joss...

Tras desayunar se dirigieron a clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Cuando llegaron se sentaron por parejas. Joss, al ver que Shane y Sirius se sentaban juntos, se enfureció y en sus ojos grises apareció un peligroso destello dorado mientras miraba como Sirius le apartaba en pelo a Shane de la cara.

Así que se sentó con Remus, la clase pasó relativamente tranquila, no les enseñaron nada que no supiesen, pues los merodeadores y Lily eran alumnos muy aventajados en defensa contra las artes oscuras, cosa que Shane también demostró.

Después de ver como Shane hacía un encantamiento escudo de los más potentes que habían visto James se acercó a Joss y le dijo:

- Cada vez la chica se gana más puntos para los merodeadores ¿no crees?

-Si, tiene buena planta, es inteligente, se maneja bien en DCAO, pero, hay que ver como va en las demás asignaturas...

-Si es así de buena en DCAO, no creo que en el resto le vaya muy mal...

-Ya.

Y así llegó la hora de la comida. En las dos siguientes clases Shane también había demostrado que dominaba a la perfección transformaciones, y pociones, algo que sorprendió a algunos, ya que Slughorn era un profesor muy exigente.

Cuando llegaron al comedor y se sentaron a comer, Joss se dio cuenta de que faltaba Shane. Recorrió el comedor con la vista, y al ver que no estaba por ningún lado, se puso muy nervioso ¿que le pasaba con esa chica?

-Joss, ¿que te pasa?-Lily se acercó a el y le miro interrogativamente-.

-¿A mi? ¡Nada!

No quería que se diesen cuenta de que estaba preocupado por la rubia, siempre había sido el chico de hielo, y nunca dejaría que sus emociones salieran a relucir, y menos delante de Sirius.- ¿Que te hace pensar que me pasa algo? Estoy como siempre...

-Joss... Te conozco perfectamente, se que estas preocupado por algo o por alguien, estas todo el rato moviendo las manos o tocándote el pelo, solo haces eso cuando estas nervioso...

-vaaaaaale, esta bien, me preguntaba... ¿Donde esta...?

Pero su frase quedó interrumpida por un grito

-¡¡MALDITO CABRÓN! ¡¡¡SUELTAME! ¡¡SUELTAME AHORA MISMO!

La persona que gritó debió de darle un golpe a la otra persona, porque gritó dolorosamente.

-¡AAAAH! ¡HIJA DE PERRA!

-¿¿¿HIJA DE PERRA? ¿A MI MADRE NI LA NOMBRES? ¿¿TE HA QUEDADO CLARO? ¡GILIPOLLAS!

-¡TU PUTA MADRE!

Eso fue lo peor que pudo decir el chico, porque hizo que la chica se pusiera muy muy muy furiosa.

-¿MI PUTA MADRE? ¡MIRA MALDITA SERPIENTE, DESPUES DE LO QUE VOY A HACER VAS A DESEAR NO HABER NACIDO!

Al oír esto Lily dijo:

- Esa es la voz de Shane!

Joss se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia la puerta, la abrió de una patada y lo que vio le dejó helado.

Shane, estaba de pie, sus ojos se habían vuelto de color violeta, estaba imponente, grandiosa, como un demonio en el cuerpo de un ángel. Se mostraba muy tranquila en eso momento, y cuando hablo lo hizo con voz calmada.

- Así que mi puta madre, ¿no, Malfoy?-Shane empezó a caminar en círculos, alrededor de una persona que había en medio del vestíbulo-.

Solo en ese momento Joss se dio cuenta de que esa persona era Lucius Malfoy, si le había echo algo a Shane lo pagaría.

Se adelantó un paso, con la intención de maldecir al rubio, que casualmente también tenía los ojos grises.

Pero una suave mano le agarró de la camiseta. Al darse la vuelta vio a una Lily con mirada furiosa

-Déjala, parece que se las sabe arreglar solita ¿no?- una sonrisa malévola apareció en su cara-.

-Es verdad Joss, veamos de lo que es capaz- ahí habló Remus, que tenía la mirada iluminada por la emoción, por fin alguien le plantaría cara al engreído de Malfoy-.

Sentía la magia dentro de ella, su corazón le pedía a gritos expulsarla y caer rendida después de matar a ese bastardo rubio; pero su mente le decía que debía esperar, tenía que ser cautelosa, tal y como le había enseñado su madre, nunca debes subestimar al enemigo, aun cuando esté desarmado o inconsciente...

Malfoy sonreía intentando parecer macabro, y lo parecía, para todos menos para Shane.

Shane podía ver el temor en su mirada, podía oler el miedo que emanaba de él.

Malfoy estaba muy desarreglado para lo que era normalmente: su camisa verde estaba rasgada en un hombro, su rubio cabello estaba despeinado, y de su labio inferior corría un hilillo de sangre hasta gotear en el pantalón negro.

En cambio, Shane estaba más que perfecta; su visera estaba perfectamente colocada sobre su pelo, su camiseta impecablemente blanca, en sus anchos pantalones había aparecido una larga cadena que colgaba de los bolsillos, y sus deportivas naranjas relucían como el fuego.

Lo único diferente eran sus ojos, antes naranjas como felinos, se habían vuelto de un seductor color violeta que les daba un toque maligno.

Nadie se esperaba el ataque, y menos quién lo realizó. Malfoy se adelantó rápidamente y dando un salto en el aire gritó:

- TARANTALLEGRA!

Un veloz rayo rojizo se dirigió peligrosamente hacia el pecho de Shane, pero esta se dio la vuelta y dando un salto mortal en el aire dejó que el hechizo chocara contra la pared.

-¿Eso es lo mas peligroso que sabes hacer?

-Te sorprenderías de lo que soy capaz maldita sangre sucia...

-Ah no no, ahí te equivocas, pequeño, mi madre pertenecía a un linaje mucho mas antiguo y más puro que el tuyo y el que se va a sorprender cuando empiece a atacar vas a ser tu...

Shane empezó a caminar en círculos acercándose cada vez más al rubio, para que se confiase y luego asestarle el golpe de gracia.

Al cabo de unos momentos estaba a menos de dos metros del rubio, y éste confiado intentó atacar de nuevo...


	2. Chapter 2

Al cabo de unos momentos estaba a menos de dos metros del rubio, y éste confiado intentó atacar de nuevo…

-RICTUSEMPRA!

Esta vez el hechizo casi golpea a Shane pero justo a tiempo.

-PROTEGO!

Un enorme escudo naranja cubrió su cuerpo y el hechizo rebotó yendo a romper un ventanal.

Ahí Shane se cansó y empezó a atacar.

-¡RELASKIO!

El hechizo golpeó a Malfoy en el estómago haciéndole volar hasta impactar contra la pared de espaldas.

-Zorra...-murmuró casi sin fuerzas.

Pero de pronto se levantó de un salto y dirigiendo la varita a los pies de Shane invocó un complicado hechizo.

-¡SERPENSORTIA!

Una inmensa serpiente negra apareció a los pies de Shane e inmediatamente atacó.

Shane esquivó el ataque con gran maestría apoyando su peso en una sola mano y girando sobre si misma.

Después la serpiente se enroscó sobre su propio largo cuerpo y después se impulsó con su cola y saltó hacia Shane. Esta se agachó justo a tiempo para luego rodar por el suelo y apuntar a la serpiente con la varita.

-¡VIPERA EVANESCA!

Con la mirada furiosa miró a su oponente y sus ojos volvieron a su color original, cosa que tranquilizó a algunos, pero a Malfoy le dio más miedo aun con esos ojos felinos, como si le diese la impresión de que de un momento a otro se fuera a transformar en un enorme tigre y se abalanzara sobre él.

-¿Qué pasa, Malfoy? ¿Le tienes miedo a los gatitos?-ronroneó Shane, su mirada se tornó perdida y perdió la noción del tiempo, un gran error por su parte puesto que Malfoy aprovechó su estado para desarmarla.

-¡EXPELLIARMUS!

La varita de Shane voló bastante lejos, cerca de la puerta que daba a los terrenos del colegio.

Los merodeadores se asustaron Joss estaba dispuesto a intervenir si las cosas se ponían peor, pero no quería desautorizar a la rubia en su primera batalla, no sería bueno para su imagen como merodeadora.

Curioso, buscó a Sirius con la mirada, si tan interesado estaba en Shane, estaría tan dispuesto o más en entrar a defenderla. Pero lo que vio le dejó helado.

Sirius estaba en un rincón justo antes de la puerta del gran comedor, arrinconando a una chica, a la que identificó como Stefany. Observó como la besaba con pasión y lujuria, como deslizaba sus manos por debajo del suéter de la morena y a la vez acariciaba sus muslos. Su ira afloró a la superficie y lo único que quería hacer era pegarle un puñetazo a Sirius por jugar con Shane, pero no, le seguiría el juego y al final se descubriría toda la verdad.

Al oír un agudo grito se dio la vuelta hacia el centro del vestíbulo.

Malfoy se había lanzado por los aires hacia Shane. Vio con horror como la alcanzaba y caían los dos al duro suelo de piedra. Podía ver la triunfante sonrisa de Malfoy, pero también le pareció ver un atisbo de ironía en el naranja de los ojos de Shane.

Todo sucedió muy rápido. Malfoy, que había quedado encima de Shane, en una posición muy comprometedora, salió volando y fue a golpearse en la cabeza con un enorme reloj de arena, que esparció su contenido encima de la cabellera del rubio.

Shane estaba tumbada en el suelo, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, se podía ver el agotamiento en su cara, pero cuando oyó la voz de Malfoy reaccionó.

Malfoy se había levantado y mirando la varita de Shane dijo desesperadamente:

-¡¡ACCIO!

Pero Shane no se iba a dejar humillar por semejante personaje con la cabeza llena de arena, así que según estaba tumbada en le dura piedra del suelo se levantó impulsándose con las piernas y al ver como su varita se dirigía rápidamente hacia malfoy exclamó

-¡¡¡¡CARPE RETRACTUM!

Como si de un garfio enorme me tratara la varita de Shane se le fue de las manos al rubio y cayó entre los delicados dedos.

Malfoy, ya cansado de la rubia decidió darle caña al asunto.

-¡TE VAS A ENTERAR GOLFA! ¡¡SECTUMSEMP...!

-¡¡SILENCIUS!- se adelantó Shane-.

Malfoy no pudo acabar de maldecir a la rubia, no podía hablar, y por lo tanto no podía maldecirla, puesto que no dominaba bien los hechizos no verbales.

- ¡INCÁRCERO!

Unas gruesas cuerdas se enroscaron alrededor de Malfoy, que cayó con un sonoro golpe al suelo.

De inmediato se oyeron los vítores y aplausos de los Gryffindor y unos segundos más tarde varios profesores se adelantaban entre la multitud y se llevaban a Malfoy y a Shane al despacho del director seguramente.

- Nunca había visto a una alumna de 6º batirse así, ¡que técnica!- el profesor Slughorn estaba muy asombrado por el combate.

Joss estaba hablando con Lily, James y Remus sobre la pelea, y sobre que castigo podrían ponerle a Shane.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿De que habláis?- Sirius llegaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y tras decir eso se dio la vuelta sensualmente para despedir con un guiño a la morena con pinta de ramera que salía del comedor en esos momentos.

-Sirius, hermano, ¿estas en tu mundo o que?- James le miraba como intentando leerle el pensamiento, ¿a que jugaba? James era de la misma opinión que Joss, aunque no conocía mucho a Shane (de 1 día) no le gustaba que Sirius jugase con la gente, además la chica parecía una buena persona.

-No... En mi mundo no... Es que...-murmuró Sirius.

-No, estaba en el mundo de los muslos y los pezones de la ramera de Gryffindor ¿verdad, amigo?-le espetó Joss

-¡No es ninguna ramera!

-Ah ¿no? ¡Es verdad la única puta aquí eres tu Sirius lo olvidaba!-el tono de voz de Joss tal vez era demasiado sarcástico, pero se lo merecía, todo lo que estaba diciendo eran verdades-.

-Perdona rubito de bote, pero si nos ponemos a contar tu te has acostado con más gente que yo...-replicó Sirius mirando a su "amigo" con los ojos entrecerrados, con odio.

-Vale, hasta ahí estamos de acuerdo, pero se te olvida una cosa: ¿sabes cual es la diferencia entre tu y yo?-preguntó mientras alzaba una ceja de modo magistral.

-Sorpréndeme-contestó Sirius con voz cansada-.

-Que yo no hago daño a la gente que me quiere.

Ahí Sirius se quedó helado. Normalmente el moreno siempre tenía una respuesta para todo, pero en ese momento no le salía la voz.

Así que optó por lo más sencillo. Mientras sus ojos se volvían brillantes y vidriosos descargó su fuerte puño sobre la nariz de Joseph que cayó al suelo. Pero tras unas milésimas de segundo se levantó se tocó la nariz sangrante y esta vez el destello dorado de sus ojos si que fue visible para todo el mundo. Se acercó lentamente a Sirius, como si fuera a susurrarle algo al oído, y cuando parecía que por fin iba a hablarle.

¡ZAS!

Un fuerte puño chocó contra el pómulo de Sirius, que por la fuerza del golpe arrastró varios metros por el suelo.

Joss sintió como una calma incomprensible le invadía, y después de coger su mochila subió lentamente las escaleras del vestíbulo bajo la atenta mirada de todos los estudiantes que se hallaban allí; pero sobre todo de Sirius que le miraba con cara de decepción y tristeza desde el suelo del que no se había levantado.

-Señorita Williams, el claustro de profesores en pleno está muy disgustado con su actuación, además el primer día! Cuando se supone que debería dar buena imagen de sí misma.

La profesora McGonagall le estaba sermoneando sobre su comportamiento, ya que el profesor Dumbledore se había negado a regañarla, es más quería que fuese la presidenta del club de duelo del colegio.

-Vale...-fue la única contestación por parte de la chica, le daba igual todo.

-¿Es lo único que va a decir en su defensa? ¿Vale?-a la profesor McGonagall le temblaba la vena del cuello y su cara cada vez se ponía más roja. Shane imaginaba que era como un gran globo que de un momento a otro iba a explotar.

-¿que más puedo decir? No voy a intentar justificarme con excusas tontas como está intentando hacer ese bastardo...

-Por lo menos la chica es sincera...-comentó Slughorn -. Pero, señorita Williams, alguna razón le daría el señor Malfoy para ponerse así ¿no?

-¡Ninguna razón es suficiente para justificar lo que ha hecho esta muchachita!-le cortó la profesora-globo.

-Pues mire, si a usted no le parece una razón suficiente que me acorrale contra un rincón, que me empezase a besar el cuello e intentara quitarme la ropa... Yo personalmente le habría lanzado una imperdonable.-al decir esto Shane se levantó de la silla en la que le habían obligado a sentarse.-y si no hubiese podido resistir, y ese maldito cabrón hubiera logrado lo que se proponía, tal vez dentro de un par de días me tendrían que mandar a Azkaban, por asesinarlo lenta y dolorosamente.

-WILLIAMS! LE EXIGO QUE DEJE DE DECIR TONTERÍAS Y CONROLE SU GENIO, LE RECUERDO QUE LA BECA QUE LE CONCEDIMOS PARA VENIR AQUÍ PUEDE SER ANULADA EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO!-a estas alturas de la discusión la profesora-globo estaba muy furiosa y sus puños estaban tan apretados que sus nudillos estaban blancos y sus manos temblaban.

- ESTA BIEN! ANULELA, HAGA LO QUE LE DÉ LA GANA, PERO NO PIENSE QUE SOLO POR DAR BUENA IMAGEN VOY A DEJAR QUE SE ME ACORRALE EN LOS PASILLOS CON LA INTENCIÓN DE VIOLARME, SI ES ESO LO QUE ESPERA QUE HAGA, YA PUEDE ESPERAR SENTADA!-y tras eso, se dirigió a la puerta con paso firme y decidido y salió dando un portazo tan fuerte, que el delicado cristal se rompió en mil pedazos.

Podía oler el movimiento que el viento causaba en las cristalinas aguas del lago, podía sentir el movimiento de la hierba bajo él, podía ver como el sol abandonaba su puesto para dar paso a una reluciente luna, y también podía darse cuenta de la culpabilidad y el desasosiego que crecía a cada minuto en su corazón.

Se echó hacia atrás cayendo de espaldas en la húmeda hierba, no podía pensar en nada, cuando intentaba pensar le venía a la mente el puñetazo de Sirius, ya no de Sirius, sino de Canuto, ¡de su hermano!

Podía sentir el movimiento del viento en la superficie del lago, notaba como la suave brisa del atardecer movía las hierbas bajo él, sentía un desasosiego inmenso en lo más profundo de su corazón.  
Se echó hacia atrás y se recostó en la humedad de la hierba. Cerró los ojos intentando pensar algo que no fuera Shane, pero era imposible; cuando no pensaba en la rubia, pensaba en el puñetazo de Sirius.  
Un par de lágrimas solitarias escaparon de sus ojos y recorrieron su rostro hasta perderse bajo su fina camisa. Y no era por nada. Un puñetazo como ese solo debía recibirse o darse a un enemigo, y Sirius no lo era, joder, ¡Sirius era como su hermano!  
-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó una voz suave y dulce...-.  
Joss se dio la vuelta lentamente y vio la imponente figura de Shane. Él no la veía como los demás. Todos los chicos de Hogwarts la miraban lujuriosamente, por sus labios, sus ojos, su cuerpo, su forma de hablar, de caminar, de ser... Todo en ella era provocativo, pero no era la mujer fatal que todos pensaban. Joss tenía la sensación de conocerla muy a fondo y ni tan siquiera habían hablado más de 5 minutos. Creía que ella era bastante tímida e introvertida en lo que a sexo y esos temas se refería, y no lo gustaba que hicieran comentarios sobre su cuerpo en público, de eso estaba seguro y no sabía porque.  
-Nada... Intentar pensar- respondió el rubio mirándola embelesado-.  
-¿Te importa que me siente a pensar contigo?-preguntó Shane-.  
-No claro… Siéntate.  
La chica se sentó junto a el y se abrazó las rodillas.  
-¿En que piensas?  
-He tenido problemas con Sirius...-Respondió el chico algo avergonzado. Pues sabía que a Shane le gustaba su amigo   
-¿Sirius?-Shane no pudo evitar pensar en los ojos del moreno que le traía loca, eran muy diferentes a los del chico que estaba sentado junto a ella. Eran más pequeños, de un gris más oscuro, menos expresivos...  
-Si-contestó Joss apenado-.  
-No sé porque pero algo me dice que puedo confiar en ti. La verdad es que Sirius me está empezando a gustar.  
-Es muy atractivo...  
-No me refiero al atractivo corporal, si no a su forma de ser, tan atento, tan dulce...me parece una persona extraordinaria.  
- Lo es... Canuto es como un hermano para mí desde el primer día que nos conocimos.  
-No sé. Tengo que conocerle bien para saber si lo que siento por él es tan fuerte como creo o no.  
-Te voy a ser sincero, no pienses que estoy intentando hacerle la competencia... (N/a: nooooooo que vaaaaaaaaaa) pero ten cuidado con Sirius, puede llegar a ser muy engañoso...  
Y tras decir eso, se levantó lentamente y se fue. 

Lily estaba tumbada en uno de los mullidos sofás de la sala común de Gryffindor pensando en su cervatillo, su amor desde siempre.   
Cerró los ojos planeando que podría hacerle si le pillara en esos momentos estando tan cachonda.  
Se estaba imaginando a un James recubierto de chocolate fundido cuando de repente alguien se tiró encima suyo haciendo que cayese al suelo.  
-¿¿¡¡PERO QUE COÑO HACES?-gritó enfadada mientras se levantaba del suelo.  
Y al ver a James medio tumbado en el sofá haciéndole un pucherito se le pasó todo el enfado en un segundo.  
Empezó a sentir un calor insoportable por todo el cuerpo. No podía seguir así tenía que dar a su cuerpo lo que necesitaba en ese momento.  
De un momento a otro James se vio arrastrado por las escaleras de su habitación. Al parecer Lily necesitaba sexo inmediato...  
Cuando llegaron arriba Lily abrazó a James y se tumbó en una cama haciendo caer a James encima suyo. Comenzó a besar al moreno y a desabrocharle la camisa cuando...  
-¡Lily! Para... ¡en serio, para!...  
-¿Que pasa? ¿No quieres?-preguntó la pelirroja avergonzada. No se tenía que haber precipitado de esa manera. Le había asustado...-.  
-¡Claro que quiero! ¡Pero no aquí!...-contestó el chico con una sonrisa-.  
-¿por qué, es el sitio más cómodo...  
-Ya pero...es que es la cama de Peter, ¡a saber cuántas pajas se ha hecho aquí!  
-¡AHHHH!-Lily se levantó de un saltó y sin decir una palabra se encerró en el baño-.  
James, confuso, se sentó en su cama esperando a que saliera Lily del baño.  
Tras unos minutos Lily salió completamente desnuda, su blanca piel mínimamente cubierta con una pequeña toalla.  
-Lily, ¿qué haces?  
-La ropa ha tocado la cama de Peter, hay que desinfectarla, mientras tanto...  
Y se tiro encima de James. Cerró los doseles de la cama puso un hechizo insonorizador y...

Sirius y Remus se encontraban sentados en unos sillones de la sala común charlando sobre la movida de Joss.  
Estaban callados cuando empezó Remus:  
-Pero, ¿por qué le diste el puñetazo?-preguntó el castaño-.  
-No lo se Remus me molestó tanto lo que dijo...  
-¿Qué de todo? Porque dijo muchas cosas...  
-Lo de que él no hace daño a la gente que le quiere...-dijo el chico de ojos grises con voz temblorosa-.  
-No creo que lo dijese con esa intención-inquirió Remus-.  
-¿Qué intención? ¿De que hablas?-preguntó Sirius mientras cambiaba de postura en el sillón-.  
-Me refiero a que no estoy seguro de que se refiriera a lo que estás pensando-explicó el licántropo-.  
-Alo mejor no, no lo se Lunático, ya no se nada, pero es lo que parecía; me dolió tanto perderla...

**FLASH BACK**

_Sirius cerró los ojos, aburrido. No había cosa que más detestara que ir a la biblioteca. Sólo era interesante estar allí si frente a él se sentaba Catherine.  
Y como si hubiese pedido un deseo, ella entró por la puerta.  
Catherine era una chica alta, delgada, pecho pequeño y trasero perfecto. Tenía las piernas más hermosas que Sirius había visto en toda su vida, y había visto muchísimas. Pelo negro liso y largo hasta la cintura y unos ojos violetas arrebatadores. En definitiva Catherine era su musa, en la que se inspiraba para hacer cualquier cosa, todo le recordaba a ella.  
Era la primera vez que se enamoraba y sabía que era correspondido. Llevaban casi 1 año de besos, pasión, revolcones y momentos románticos. Le había robado el corazón poco a poco.  
Pero como todo el mundo sabe Sirius es demasiado orgulloso como para admitir que ama a alguien que no sea el mismo. Y por ese estúpido orgullo se fue todo a la mierda.   
La chica divisó al moreno sentado solo en una mesa y se dirigió hacia el contoneando sensualmente las caderas.  
Una vez que estuve sentada frente a él le dijo.  
-Sirius, nene, tenemos que hablar...  
-Habla, yo te escucho-dijo el moreno mientras fingía leer un libro sobre pociones-.  
-Sirius...-suplicó Catherine mientras bajaba la mirada-.Es algo serio por favor...  
-Está bien... Vamos al lago-respondió el moreno poniendo voz de resignación pero agradeciendo mentalmente salir de aquella asquerosa biblioteca y poder estar a solas con Catherine-.  
Una vez llegaron al lago Sirius se tiró en el suelo pero Catherine se quedó de pie muy seria.  
-¿A qué viene esa cara de funeral?-bromeó Sirius -.¿Quién se ha muerto?-  
-Sirius, joder, estoy preocupada y tu te lo tomas a broma...  
-Venga, cuéntame que te pasa, sabes que me preocupo por ti, pero no lo se demostrar.  
-¡Estoy harta!-jadeó la chica mientras se cubría la cara con las manos-.  
-¿Harta? ¿De que?-preguntó el moreno preocupado de verdad-.  
-¡Harta de ti! Porque te quiero y a la vez te odio, no puedo estar contigo pero menos sin ti. Y por mucho que me duela nunca te dejaré de amar.  
-... ¿QUÉEEE?...  
-Joder, no soporto estar así, necesito saber que me guardas algo de fidelidad, necesito estar contigo cada día al levantarme y al acostarme...  
-¿Me estás proponiendo una relación seria?-preguntó el animago aterrado.  
Catherine bajó la cabeza, y al levantarla sus ojos violetas estaban bañados en lágrimas.   
-Si tu quieres...  
-¿Si yo quiero, ¿SI YO QUIERO? CATHERINE PARECE MENTIRA QUE NO ME CONOZCAS, YO... ¡¡YO NO QUIERO RELACIONES SERIAS, LO NUESTRO SÓLO ES DIVERSIÓN Y YA ESTA! ¡¡¡SOY INCAPAZ DE ENAMORARME Y LO SABES!-Gritó Sirius mientras se moría por dentro-.   
En realidad nunca antes había estado enamorado, y a Catherine la quería más que a su vida. Pero no se veía capaz para iniciar una relación seria. Tan solo la simple idea le aterraba. Pero lo que le preocupaba en ese momento era poder haberle hecho daño a Cath.  
La chica abrió mucho los ojos y se acercó a Sirius. Besó sus labios lentamente, con amor, como si fuera un beso de despedida.  
"¡¡No! No es un beso de despedida, Sirius no pienses eso"- Gritaba la mente del moreno-.  
Y tras ese beso cargado de emociones la chica se levantó y entró en el castillo.  
Después del chico que estuvo con ella en el lago nadie volvió a verla. Vació su baúl y se fue sin despedirse de nadie más._

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Lo sé Canuto amigo, no te pongas así-Remus no sabía que decirle para calmarle-.  
-Remus, nunca me lo perdonaré, ¡todo por mi culpa!-se lamentó Sirius-.  
Ya no podía aguantar más y se aferró al hombro de su amigo y lloró hasta quedarse sin lágrimas.  
Pero tras un buen rato de llantos desenterró la cabeza del hombro de Remus. Después de mucho pensar había llegado a una conclusión. Su cara estaba impasible, ni rastro de lágrimas o de dolor.  
-Pero ¿sabes que te digo?-empezó el moreno mientras se ponía de pie y empezaba a pasear de un lado a otro-.Que si Delko quiere guerra, la tendrá...  
-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Remus asustado. Si Sirius quería le haría la vida imposible a Joss-.  
-Ya lo verás...-contestó simplemente el moreno enigmáticamente-.Sólo te digo que tiene mucho que ver con la nueva...  
-¿Qué nueva, ¿Shane?  
-Si.  
-Sirius, si vas a hacer lo que me estoy imaginando...  
-Es posible...-respondió el animago-.   
-Sólo te pido una cosa. No le hagas daño a Shane.   
-¿Porqué?  
-Por tu bien y tu dignidad-le dijo Remus mientras se levantaba y salía de la sala común-. 

-¡Lily, LEVANTAAAAA!-gritó Shane ya desesperada porque la pelirroja no se levantaba ni con una grúa-.  
-Mmm… no cinco minutos más mamá -gimió la chica mientras se daba la vuelta en la cama y se cubría la cabeza con la almohada-.  
-¡Lily, joder que si no te levantas no vamos a llegar a clase!-dijo la rubia, esta vez sin respuesta-.  
Así que se le ocurrió una idea.  
-Buena sesión de sexo anoche, ¿eh?-susurró en el oído de Lily haciendo que abriera mucho los ojos-. ¿Por eso no te levantas?  
Esta vez Lily se levantó de un salto.  
-¿c-c-como lo...? Estoooooo ¿qué dices?-preguntó la chica de ojos verdes escandalizada-.  
-ya, ya, ya, déjalo, venga levántate...  
-no, ¿pero como lo sabes? ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?  
-Nadie, yo, que soy muy lista (N/a: ¡¡que viva la modestia!) (N/H: ¡¡VIVA!), lo he deducido solita. No es muy normal que James te trajera a la habitación medio desnuda a las tres de la mañana profundamente dormida ¿o si?  
La piel de Lily fue adquiriendo un tono rojizo hasta que no se distinguía donde acababa la frente y donde comenzaba el pelo.  
-Bueno venga, ¡dúchate! ¡¡Que no nos da tiempo!-dijo Lily al mismo tiempo que se dirigía al armario y empezaba a seleccionar que ropa ponerse-.  
-Si, claro, ¡ahora cambia de tema! Je, je, je, je- bromeó la rubia mientras entraba en el baño-. ¡No tardo nada en ducharme y tú date prisa!  
Shane se desprendió de su ropa y entró en la ducha que era como un gran armario de color rojo, con las mamparas completamente opacas. Accionó el grifo del agua caliente y cuando el líquido comenzó a fluir sobre su cuerpo se sintió mas relajada que nunca. Se disponía a cantar una de sus canciones favoritas cuando se dio cuenta de una cosa...

Lily estaba haciendo su cama cuando una voz le sobresaltó.  
-Lil, ¿tenéis cera del pelo?-era Delko. Venía con el pelo mojado y despeinado que le daba un toque muy sensual.  
-Mmm… Creo que sí, en el baño debajo del espejo, mira a ver -contestó muy tranquila la chica sin acordarse de que su amiga se estaba duchando-.  
Joss entró al baño sin demasiada prisa por si venía Shane. Empezó a peinarse lentamente…  
Ahora que lo pensaba... ¿por qué estaba Lily sola? ¿Dónde se habían metido las demás?  
-Lil, ¿y las demás?-preguntó el rubio mirando su imagen en el pulido espejo-. Su perilla se estaba desbordando, necesitaba un afeitado.  
-Pues...-empezó la pelirroja-.Alice y Stela ya han bajado al comedor, Stefany no ha pasado la noche aquí…  
-La ha pasado con Sirius- la interrumpió Joss malhumorado al recordarlo-.  
-Ah! Y bueno...Shane... ¡JODER, SHANE!  
Joss se quedó extrañado por la reacción de Lily, que le había pasado a Shane, se estaba empezando a preocupar.  
Justo en el momento en qué Lily irrumpía en el baño, el chico vio a través del espejo, como la puerta de la ducha se abría dejando ver a una preciosa Shane muy mojada y completamente desnuda...


End file.
